mountandbladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Castle Ideas
Managing Castles *Ability to name your own castle. *Set guard rotations. *Accessible fortifications. *Create caravans/trade routes *Set expenditure (e.g. 'Adjustable Wage'), work hours, food supplies, weapon supplies, soldier recruitment policy (if you have a bigger place, like a town) *Constructible buildings within castles- requiring resources, wages and time. **Barracks/training ground **Personal chambers **Taverns **Craftshops-Smith, fletcher... *** able to produce special weapons/armor. **Merchants shops/stalls. **Stable **Quarry **Library **Storerooms *Workforce **Anyone within the castle- Peasants, farmers, refugees etc. becomes involved in some kind of productivity (though there's a population cap). **Rather than simply generating gold, they would produce a particular trade good such as wheat or dried fish, depending on the local resources, which need to be traded for hard currency. **Non-civilian Garrisoned troops would still require a weekly wage (though perhaps less than active band service). *Fiefdom control **Law and Order Maybe those peasants who complain about going to the local lord to expel the bandits could come to you first! Or maybe they would have other issues that you could resolve. You are their Lord, after all! Oh, and being able to set a tax rate, even if it was low, medium and high. High of course would reduce their happiness/loyalty but increase how much coin they gave you as a fief. **Fief Expansion It would be good if you could link villages without castles to your castle, so that it was "under the protection" of said castle. This is important for the above Law and Order idea to work, and is just something I'd like to see aesthetically. Castle combat *AI/design issues; **When I retreat behind a hill when I am attacking a castle to reload and snipe, after awhile the enemy archers and knights come down and swarm me. But when I am facing them directly they get stuck on the wall. **if you walk behind Culmarr keep you can slip into the castle without using the ladder through a crack. Another annoying thing is the enemies in the tower. **Melee AI could board siege towers before arrival, to lower vulnerability. **Flanking could be incorporated into castle combat (e.g. Castle defends against one party, while another party rides in behind attacking party to flank them/surprise attack). *Damageable objects/walls **The act of damaging wouldn't have to be animated, it could just be a menu choice. Success could be based on Engineering or luck. How well you did would then determine how much of the wall you destroyed, or what building you've damaged when you went to assault the castle/town. **Modify the current wall mesh so it looks like it took a hit from a trebuchet or catapult, and knocked some stone loose, thus leaving a nice hole where the top of the wall was. Then, the ladder/ramp could go in to that hole- and your units won't get stuck in between the crenellations. *Full-scale and full-length siege **Game time passes around for actions done. *Siege equipment to take walls- ladders, towers, grappling hooks. *Capturable/breakable gates/gatehouses. *Varied castle designs **some smaller buildings outside the castle that could be torched, or be on fire to begin with to provide background/obstacles for the battle. **Castle size dependant on economic factors. *Civilian presence. *Individual destructible/lootable buildings When attacking a castle you don't need to capture it. You can loot the treasury, take horses from the stable etc. Category:Castles